


The Gift of a Terrible Husband

by newtypeshadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also featuring mentions of, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Warlord, But this fic is actually 100 percent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Tiberius Stone/Sunset Bain, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Spells & Enchantments, Warlord Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: In public, Bucky and his husband, Tony, are the deadly Winter Soldier and the fearsome Warlord Stark. But alone in their bedroom, Bucky can wake Tony with kisses and cuddles, and ensure he has a happy morning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 175
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Comfortember 2020, Kisses Bingo





	The Gift of a Terrible Husband

**Author's Note:**

> lol the backstory I removed from this fic is almost as long as the fic. Maybe someday I'll go back and use it. In the meantime, have some Warlord Tony/Winter Soldier.
> 
> Because nothing says "terrifying murder husbands" like adorable morning fluff.
> 
> This fic fulfills the following prompts and bingo squares:
> 
>   * Comfortember Day 5: Cuddling and Day 22: Kisses
>   * Bucky Barnes Bingo square K4: Marriage
>   * Kisses Bingo square N1: smiling too hard kisses
>   * Fantasy Bingo square: Magic is Mundane
> 


Bucky awoke before his husband, Tony, as he always did, to see a fire crackling in the hearth of their giant red-and-gold bedroom. It was a magic fire, smokeless, and needed no fuel to burn. Such convenient charms were commonplace here, in the kingdom of the dreaded Warlord Stark.

Tony didn't look like a warlord now. No, he looked young and innocent in sleep, sprawled across their giant bed while somehow managing to also wrap himself around Bucky. He looked so precious like this. Soft. Trusting. Things he took pains to hide in public when acting as Warlord Stark of Manhattan.

Bucky could understand that dichotomy. He lived it himself, being easygoing Bucky to friends and family, and the lethal Winter Soldier to his enemies.

Some of whom Castle Stark was currently hosting in its guest wing.

Unfortunately, Bucky wasn't allowed to punch Lord Tiberius or Lady Sunset Stone, much less snap their haughty necks or hurl them from one of the towers whenever their little digs brought out Tony's well-hidden insecurity, the subtle signs of which Bucky had trained himself to notice. All he could do outside these rooms was stand by Tony's side and be a supporting—and selectively menacing—presence.

Here, in these rooms, in this bed, however, Bucky could hold Tony while he slowly awoke, and ensure his mornings were happy.

Tony's eyes fluttered, and he shifted in the restless way he always did when coming out of sleep. Bucky curled his arm tighter around Tony, leaned in, and kissed his forehead. Then his temple, eyelids, cheek, stroking his back all the while, while Tony's restlessness built. When he finally opened his eyes, Bucky couldn't help rewarding him with a kiss on his pouting lips.

Tony's petulant expression eased. He hummed happily into Bucky's mouth and snuggled closer.

When Bucky pulled back, his husband was smiling like Bucky was as precious to him as Tony looked.

"Hi," Tony said, voice soft and sleep-roughened.

"Hi, yourself," Bucky replied. Then his soft smile, a natural reaction to Tony being adorable, gained a hint of mischief. "Guess what time it is?"

Tony groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "Please don't say, 'time to get up' again! I'm not getting out of bed if you say that."

"Oh, well, in that case—" Bucky rolled on top of his husband and kissed him again, "—it's definitely time to get up." He pressed a thigh between Tony's legs in case his genius husband hadn't caught on. Tony was always a little slower upon waking—which meant he thought as fast as an average person, rather than his usual lightning speed.

"Wow," Tony snorted, "that was terrible." Still, he spread his legs and curled around Bucky like a koala, heaving a contented sigh.

"So terrible," Bucky agreed, kissing his way down Tony's neck.

"And devious and mean," Tony added. He let go and stretched enticingly, corded arms and firm, scarred chest on full display, then wrapped back around Bucky and threaded dextrous fingers through Bucky's long hair, cradling his head as his kisses dipped lower. "How dare you trap me in my own bed to be ravished by my sexy husband?"

Bucky gasped. "The dread Warlord Stark is _trapped?_ " He rested his chin on Tony's chest and looked up at him with theatrical concern. "Should your sexy husband call the guards to save you?"

Tony snickered. "Do it, and I'll make you dance with Sunset next time she tries to con me into it."

Bucky's face scrunched in distaste. "Surely even Warlord Stark isn't terrible enough to make his sexy husband dance with Lady Sunset of the Wandering Hands."

Tony's legs tightened around Bucky, his grin sharpened, and his voice hardened to iron. "Surely the dread Winter Soldier would break any hand that dares to touch what's mine."

Although Tony going all possessive warlord was hot, Bucky was aiming for a happy, blissed-out start to his husband's day, not that. So he plonked his head onto Tony's chest and groaned before looking back up with a playful smile. "Telling me I get to break her hands isn't incentive _not_ to dance with her. Can I break Ty's too?"

"If he gropes you? Yes."

Bucky snickered. "You always give me the best presents," he said sweetly, reaching down for some groping of his own. "I think it's time to give you one."

When the menace in Tony's eyes was eclipsed by pleasure, Bucky released him and pressed Tony's hands against the pillow. Licking into his mouth was a distraction that momentarily distracted Bucky as well, but he recovered enough sense to casually flick his fingers and cast the first binding charm Tony taught him.

When he pulled back, Tony snickered and tried to move his arms, but his wrists were locked into place. Tony could break the spell with ease, but Bucky knew he wouldn't. Instead, Tony grinned up at Bucky and said, "Well, now I _am_ trapped. What does my terribly sexy husband plan to do to me?"

Bucky's answering grin was wicked. "Make us late for breakfast with the Stones." He kissed Tony sharply, though their matching grins made it more a mashing of mouths than an actual kiss at first. "Pepper said it was okay, and Nat promised to be early and extra menacing if they ask where we are."

Tony's laugh shook his chest, and Bucky with it.

Bucky couldn't resist. He bent to kiss his husband's adorably scrunched nose, and then innocently asked, "You know what time it is?" just to hear Tony's loud groan and familiar insults about Bucky being a terrible husband with a freakish sense of time. Bucky nodded attentively at these complaints. "Wow, you really are cursed with a terrible husband," he agreed, though he couldn't pretend to be serious well enough to wipe the smirk from his face. "Lucky for you, it's time for your terrible, devious husband to insult your enemies and ravish you at the same time. Now, where were we…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic! If you did, kudos and comments are the best way to let me know. (Also, I love them!) ^_^ ♥


End file.
